Dobby Winky und Dumbledore
by princessleia007
Summary: Dobby auf dem Weg zu Dumbledore


Dobby, Winky und Dumbledore 

Dobby war frei – endlich! Sein größter Wunsch war tatsächlich in Erfüllung gegangen, denn er konnte seine ungeliebte Familie, die Malfoys, verlassen. Da fielen ihm plötzlich zwei Dinge ein: Er durfte einfach nicht so über seine alten Meister reden und schon griff er sich den nächstbesten Stein und hämmerte damit gegen seinen Kopf.

„Böser Dobby, böser Dobby! Dobby soll nicht schlecht von seinen Herren reden!" Und weiter hämmerte er auf sich ein, bis ihm einfiel, dass die Malfoys ja gar nicht mehr seine Herren waren, denn er war ja _frei_. Und dieser Gedanke führte ihn zu seinem zweiten Einfall:

_Harry Potter_. Dobby war sich sicher, dass er der größte Fan des Jungen war, der Ihn-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf, besiegt hatte. Dobby dachte weiter nach: „Dobbys Wunsch wurde erfüllt, aber Dobby hat noch einen weiteren Wunsch: Dobby muss Harry Potter wiedersehen!" Es war gerade einen Tag her, dass Harry Dobby mit einer Socke befreit hatte und doch kam es dem Elfen wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Fast verliebt blickte er die Socke in seiner Hand an, die Harry Potter für ihn geopfert hatte. Immer wieder kehrten Dobbys Gedanken zu seiner neu erlangten Freiheit zurück, doch war dem Elfen wohl bewusst, dass er sich bald eine neue Arbeit suchen müsse. Aber er wollte nicht als gewöhnlicher Hauself arbeiten, oh nein, nicht Dobby, er wollte bezahlt werden und Urlaub haben.

So zog er denn los, um eine geeignete Stelle zu finden. Doch nach und nach schlugen ihm die Zauberer die Türen vor der Nase zu, denn es gehört sich einfach nicht für einen Hauselfen, einen Lohn zu verlange! Zwei Jahre vergingen und Dobby musste sich ohne ein warmes zu Hause und ohne viel Nahrung durchschlagen. Einmal versuchte er sich im tropfenden Kessel als „Zimmerelf", doch wäre er dabei fast von einem Tier, das einem von Hagrids Knallrümpfigen Krötern sehr glich, zerfleischt worden. So ging er also zum Wirt und bat darum, wieder gehen zu dürfen, da die Arbeit hier für ihn zu gefährlich war. Allerdings war das nicht ganz der wahre Grund, warum er wieder ging, denn an Verletzungen und Todesdrohungen war er durch die Malfoys zu genüge gewöhnt. Dobby hatte gehofft, im Tropfenden Kessel einmal wieder auf Harry Potter zu treffen, doch dieser sollte nicht auftauchen. Deshalb zog er weiter

Zwei Jahre nach seiner Befreiung und immer noch ohne feste Anstellung, besuchte er seine alte Freundin Winky. Zu seiner Freude stellte Dobby fest, dass auch sie während der Quidditch-WM befreit worden war. Allerdings war Winky gar nicht so glücklich darüber. Während ihrer gemeinsamen Reise auf der Suche nach Arbeit raubte Winky Dobby manchmal den letzten Nerv.

„Winky muss zurück zu Mr. Crouch! Mr. Crouch braucht Winky! Oh, aber Mr. Crouch hatte Recht, die böse Winky zu verbannen! Böse Winky!" Und heulend warf sie sich Dobby vor die Füße. Winky tat ihm schon Leid, aber insgeheim dachte er:

„Da verstehe einer die Frauen!? Können frei sein und weinen deswegen !"

Um Winky aufzumuntern sagte Dobby:

„Dobby hat eine Idee! Dobby weiß, wo Winky und Dobby Arbeit finden können!"

„Wo gibt es denn genügend Arbeit für zwei Hauselfen?", fragte Winky.

„In Hogwarts! Dobby und Winky werden zu Professor Dumbledore gehen! Professor Dumbledore ist ein gütiger Mensch! Er wird Winky und Dobby helfen!"

Dobby strahlte Winky, die bei dem Gedanken an einen neun Herren einen erneuten Heulanfall bekam, an, aber sie ließ sich ohne viel Widerstand von Dobby hinterher ziehen , bis sie schließlich Hogwarts erreichten.

Die beiden Hauselfe betraten unbemerkt das Schloss und standen schließlich vor den riesigen Wasserspeiern, die den Eingang vor Dumbledores Büro bewachten. Dobby erinnerte sich genau, wie er in diesem Gang befreit wurde, von Harry Potter! Erst jetzt fiel ihm ein, dass ja auch Harry Potter in dieser Schule war. Wie konnte er das nur vergessen haben?

Dobby hörte Schritte und bedeutet Winky, leise zu sein (sie schluchzte noch immer, Weiber eben...), als er sie mit sich in eine Felsnische zog. Ein schwarzer Umhang und ein schwarzer Haarschopf wehte an ihnen vorbei...na gut, die Haare konnten nicht wirklich wehen unter der Fettschicht. Erst jetzt viel Dobby ein, dass er gar nicht wusste, wie er in das Büro von Professor Dumbledore hinein käme.

„Ähm, entschuldigen Sie, Sir, aber könnten sie Dobby freundlicherweise verraten, wie er zu Professor Dumbledore gelangen kann?". Dobby schaute untertänigst auf den Boden.

Der Mann blieb stehen und suchte die Umgebung ab, wer ihn denn gerufen haben könnte...

Dann spürte er ein rucken an seinem Umhang, schaute hinab und blickte in die großen, glasigen Augen Dobbys: „Bitte Sir, können Sie Dobby helfen?"

Mit angeekelten Blick zog er seinen Umhang aus der Hand des Hauselfen und polterte los:

„Was hast du hier zu suchen? Was könnte einen Hauselfen dazu veranlassen, mit dem Professor reden zu wollen? Lausiger Elf, lässt sich von einem Menschen erblicken! Du..."

Die Wasserspeier glitten zur Seite und Dumbledore trat aus seinem Büro heraus:

„Ah, Severus, dachte ich doch, dass ich Ihre Stimme vernommen habe."

„Professor, dieser Hauself hier...", antwortete Snape, doch wurde er sofort wieder von Dumbledore unterbrochen: „...will mit mir reden, gewiss. Also, komm schon Dobby, in mein Büro und bring deine Freundin auch mit!"

Dobby lief zu Winky, zog sie hinter sich her und verschwand hinter den Wasserspeiern, ohne Snape noch eines Blickes zu würdigen: Der Mann war ihm nicht ganz geheuer!

Dumbledore saß bereits, als Dobby mit Winky im Rücken in der Tür stehen blieb. Dumbledore lächelte ihn freundlich an sagte ihm, dass er sich setzen solle. Auch Winky bot er einen Platz an. Diese allerdings zog es vor, in der Ecke zu stehen und noch ein wenig ihrem alten Herren nachzutrauern. Dobby dagegen dachte: „Harry Potter hat Einfluss auf einen so mächtige Mann wie Professor Dumbledore!" Er war erst einmal aufgefordert worden, sich zu setzen und das war damals im Ligusterweg, als er Harry gewarnt hatte.

„Also, Dobby, du wolltest dich mit mir unterhalten? Dann schieß los.", sagte Dumbledore du lehnte ich zurück.

Dobby erzählte, dass er vor zwei Jahren befreit worden war (allerdings vermied er es, Namen zu nennen) und dass er auf der Suche nach Arbeit Winky aufgegriffen hatte und jetzt hier in Hogwarts nach Arbeit suchte. Danach allerdings druckste er etwas herum und nahm all seinen Mut zusammen, denn bei irgendwelchen Zauberern nach einer Stelle zu fragen war eine Sache, aber das selbe bei Professor Dumbledore zu tun, war etwas völlig anders.

„Dobby möchte in freier Elf bleiben, Sir, und Dobby möchte bezahlt werden für seine Arbeit!" Dumbledore lächelte. Dann antwortete er sehr ernst:

„Also gut, Dobby, ich werde dir 10 Galleonen die Woche bezahlen, außerdem hast du an den Wochenenden frei!" Dobby war gerührt - Harry Potter musste mit seinem Großmut einiges bei so manchem Zauberer bewirkt haben – aber ihm erschien dieser immense Reichtum und die viele Freizeit doch für unpassend, daher sagte er:

„Oh, Danke, Sir, Dobby fühlt sich geschmeichelt, Sir, aber 1 Galleone und freier Tag im Monat erscheinen Dobby viel besser!"

Dumbledore kramte einen Zettel aus einer Schublade und schrieb die ausgehandelten Bedingungen auf: „Das ist dein Arbeitsvertrag, Dobby, hier musst du unterzeichnen."

Dumbledore hielt Dobby eine Feder hin. Zum schreiben musste Dobby sich auf seinen Stuhl stellen und die Feder mit beiden Händen führen, aber am Ende stand sein Name unten auf dem Papier. Dumbledore beglückwünschte Dobby zu neuer Arbeit und wandte ich nun an Winky, die immer noch heulend in der Ecke stand. Schon mehr als einmal dachte Dobby, das Winky komplett ausgetrocknet sein müsste, bei dem Wasserausstrom.

Dumbledore bückte sich zu Winky hinab: „Wenn du bei mir arbeite willst, so werde ich dir einen Lumpen mit dem Hogwartswappen geben lassen, wenn nicht, steht es dir frei zu gehen!" Einen lauten Schluchzer und das Ausbleiben einer Bewegung deutete Dumbledore als ein „Ja". Dumbledore setzte sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch und erklärte Dobby den Weg in die Küche. Dort würden dann weitere Hauselfen den beiden Neuzugängen ihre Aufgaben mitteilen.

Die beiden Elfen waren schon fast zur Tür heraus gegangen, als Dumbledore hinter ihnen her rief: „Ach Dobby, und wenn euch die Lust danach steht, dann nennt mich doch ruhig einen ,bekloppten, alten Kauz.'"

Und mit einem Zwinkern schloss sich die Bürotür hinter Dobby und Winky.


End file.
